Johnny James
Johnny James is the son of Rick and Fiona James, and the older brother of Megan James. He is also the first official genderfluid character in N&F. He made his first appearance in February 2018. Storylines 2018- Johnny first appears in February 2018, along with his father Rick, mother Fiona, and younger sister Megan when they move into 11 Spencer Street. When introduced to the neighbours, Johnny is clearly hiding something, especially when Rick describes him as "a real tough guy" and his sister as a "real princess". One day in March 2018, Nick delivers a parcel to the James house, & sees that Johnny is clearly hesitant. Johnny is shown to be wearing a t-shirt dress, and tells Nick that he's genderfluid. He explains that he's afraid to tell his family due to his father's controlling nature. Nick promises to keep the secret. He also makes friends with Emma Pastry. In April 2018, Johnny applies for a job in Gail's cafe which is successful, however Rick tells him to turn it down, deeming it "too effeminate". He also tells him to stop seeing Nick and Emma, due to them being "a bad influence" In May 2018, Johnny is talking to Nick when Rick sees, and chases Nick back to No.4. He attacks themand threatens to kill them if they come near his family. Later, Rick finds Johnny's t shirt dress, and confronts him about it. Johnny tells him, along with Fiona and Megan, that he's genderfluid. Fiona and Megan accept but Rick goes mad. Johnny tries to stand up, and it transpires that Johnny was popular at school, and had a lot of children wanting to be friends, however Rick told him to punch them in the face. Subsequently, Johnny had no friends. Rick tells him "you're going to be so sorry", to which Johnny replies "I've got nothing to be sorry for". Rick them beats up Johnny in disgust. Kales hears the row going on, and phones Nick, telling them to come round as quick as possible. Nick runs round, and hits Rick with a paperweight, knocking him out. The family disown Rick, throwing him out. Johnny instantly gets his job at Gail's cafe back. In Autumn 2018, Johnny starts a relationship with Joe Celery. In October 2018, Ryan Barker appears in Gail's cafe, where Mrs Celery, Joe, Nick, Kales and Johnny are clearing up. Ryan mocks them all, then holds Johnny at gunpoint, counting down from 10. Kales smashes a chair over his head, and the gun goes off, but shoots Mrs Celery. Ryan is later arrested, along with his accomplices, Tom Golding, Qemune Geovj and Rick. The four criminals are arrested. However, Rick later apologizes, to which Johnny accepts, and says he'll wait for him when he comes out of prison. In February 2019, Johnny is upset when Fiona starts seeing Lewis Roberts, and goes to see Rick in prison, who tells him "he'll be a better father to you two than I ever was". Johnny decides to give Lewis a chance. In November 2019, Johnny follows Megan, and is surprised to see her going to the church. He waits for her outside, and asks her why she went in. She tells him that she was the one who killed Charlie. He promises not to tell anyone. However, the truth comes out on Christmas Day. Background Info In October 2017, it was announced that a new family were arriving in Early 2018, the James family. Eastenders actor Jonny Labey and singer Ryan Lawrie were considered for the part, however NJE picked Ted Reilly for the part, due to his character in Eastenders. The character was named after Johnny the Feminine Cat, one of NJE's other major works. This character was coincidentally names after Reilly's character on Eastenders. On the revelation to viewers that he was genderfluid, NJE said, "I wanted a character to be genderfluid, after I discovered I was last year. I wanted to show what it's like to be secretly genderfluid, with a manipulative parent who wants everything stereotypical, as in "the father works, the mother cleans, the son is tough, the daughter is girly etc., and life isn't always like that anymore. Nick's family are all accepting of them being genderfluid, but I want to show what happens with the opposite situation." Reilly was voted "Best Newcomer" at the N&F awards in 2019. Category:2001 Births Category:2018 Debuts Category:James Family Category:Murphy Family Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Lead Characters